Tales from the PODD
by MissFortunesLuckyNumbers713
Summary: SYOC Open. New regional superhero teams have been established internationally after the shocking Reach Invasion. The UN, still wary from the invasion, has agreed to these teams on one condition: they operate under governmental control. Follow the adventures of the Pacific Ocean Defense Division (P.O.D.D) as they attempt to follow (or get away with breaking) the rules. Post-Season 2


This is an excerpt of a new SYOC I'm making. It's pretty big, needing about 5-6 (not including my own) heroes, plus additional villains (up to 5). This depends on how many solid character submissions I receive.

The plot: Post YJ Season 2: After the tragedies that occurred worldwide after the Reach invasion, the Justice League and the Team have decided to recruit new teams of superheroes for each country and (in the case of larger countries) regions, to defend against national and supervillain attacks. Because of the Reach scare, countries are readily accepting teams of heroes to defend them. The only catch for the teams: they operate completely with governmental control. Follow the adventures of the Pacific Ocean Defense Division (P.O.D.D) Let's see how well these heroes can follow the rules (or get away with breaking them).

* * *

"Any! Any! Look at the TV! Look what they're saying!"

Ananya dropped the item she had been practicing with and quickly ran to the living room, fearing something bad had happened.

L.A. had been damaged enough from the Reach invasion and their constant earthquakes, so Ananya feared that whatever happened next might permanently injure her city. She knew that bad things, especially natural disasters, tended to bring out villains looking to worsen a crisis.

She reached Amal in the living room and looked to the paused TV and breaking news headline he was pointing at.

_League gains authorization by U.N. to assemble regional defense teams internationally. _

Ananya asked, confused, "Amal, why do you think this has anything to do with me?"

Amal looked up at his sister and said, "The TV said they were looking for heroes."

Ananya, stunned, unpaused the TV just in time to catch what the news anchor and UN spokesman was saying:

"-right, Jim. The Justice League has set up sorts of auditions for heroes to prove they're capable of defending regions of the Earth in case of some kind of worldwide emergency. They're going to be deployed with the 'permission and orders of the government or government committee each country or countries has/have assembled'. This taken straight from Superman's mouth."

Ananya, almost turning translucent with excitement (she's gotta control that), ran to grab her bookbag from her room, and ran to give her dad a kiss goodbye.

Before she could, though, her father stopped her and inquired, "Are you going so fast because of the United Nations announcement?"

Ananya nodded, explaining quickly before her dad could stop her, "Appa, you've gotta let me go. I'm trained, I've fought before. I helped out with the Reach invasion to help civilians, remember? I need to protect you and Amal. Remember I told you I'd need to do something like this this year?"

Finished explaining, Ananya stood, waiting for permission or denial (intending to go with either answer), and her dad just chuckled, saying, "I was going to say, don't forget your toothbrush, and maybe pack a few clothes just in case, hmm?"

Ananya, happy, gave her father a hug and rushed to her room, threw some clothes in her bag- not forgetting her superhero costume- and grabbed her phone and charger. She ran to Amal, and gave him a kiss, promising to be back soon.

Then, she looked up where the nearest "audition center" was, and grabbed her bike to ride to it, since it was only 3.5 miles away. Ananya let out a whoop, letting her skin take on the color of her surroundings as a show of excitement. Her thoughts were a jumble, but the one phrase repeating very clearly in her head was,

_Today's the day._

* * *

So, a few rules, regulations, and suggestions:

1\. It's totally up to whoever's sending the submissions, but I'm already establishing that 2-3 characters must have water powers (since they're in the Pacific and all), so you'd probably have a better chance of your character getting accepted if they have water-related powers. But I'll still definitely need non-water characters.

2\. Characters do not have to be from islands in the Pacific, but, the same as #1, it'll make a better chance of being accepted.

3\. All submissions must be made through PM, an account is relatively easy to make, so please, if you want to submit a character, do it through Private Messaging and not through reviews.

4\. Please label the PM with the full name of your character, it'll make it easier for sorting.

5\. The character submission form is on my profile, for easy copy-pasting.

6\. Have fun with your character, but remember: nobody likes a Mary Sue. Overpowered and non-vulnerable characters are no fun to work with. A way to avoid Mary Sues is to kind of balance out weaknesses and strengths.

Good luck!


End file.
